Time to Man-up
by Lakersgirls91
Summary: A story set after the Grand Jury 3X14 But basically as story about Willicia getting back together. Does not follow much of a timeline. May bring up some things from all aired episodes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Day after the Grand Jury is thrown out. (A Thursday)**

Will was downtown shooting hoops contemplating what he was going to do now that the fishing expedition by the SA's office was over.

Alicia was sitting in her living room thinking she really should have told her kids about Will, instead of bailing out and saying  
"Let's Go on a Holiday".  
But then again she had finished things with Will a few weeks ago. Oh how she wished she hadn't ended it. Thinking about wishing it wasn't doing her any good, so she decided it was time to go found Will and then maybe she would actually have something to tell the kids about.

Alicia left her apartment and went looking around the normal places in Chicago, that she had seen Will before. Lockhart Gardner, the courts and their favourite bar but he was in known of those places. Alicia then had a though were does Will go after a tough day, the basketball courts. So that's where Alicia headed next.

Alicia enters the stadium and sees Will at the free throw line taking a shot. Alicia steps onto the court in her high heels and yells out.  
"You know counselor the balls meant to go into the basket."

Will hears the voice, he doesn't need to turn around to know who's there. He would know that voice from anywhere. He turns around and say's  
"I would like to see you do better. If I remember rightly in college you were a terrible shot."

"Just a shot from the free-throw line Will, I could do that with my eyes closed. What about a little one on one, I would love to sweat the floor with you."

"Look at you and the sport metaphors, but I highly doubt you can sweat the floor with me, when your are in high heels."

"Don't worry about me and my heels, you're just saying that cause your worried." Alicia walks towards Will and takes the basketball from him and lays it up.  
"Oh look at that, I think that makes me two up."

"It's all right I was just giving you a head start."

Alicia has the ball and Will starts guarding her.

"So did you just come here to play basketball, cause with what you wearing tells me you didn't come to play basketball."

Alicia still dribbling the ball, and answers Will's question. "Well in a matter of a fact Gardner I wanted to talk about us."

Will is surprised by what came out of Alicia's mouth; he assumed they would never have another chance  
"Us are you saying what I think your saying"

"That depends on what you think I'm saying. I was thinking while Wendy was questioning me that I really did enjoy our time together and then again when I was about to tell my kids about us, that I really am missing you. But every time I go to tell the kids I would much rather tell them that something is still going on, cause at least than I would be happy and be able to deal with the consequences. So what do you think? "

Alicia drives the ball towards the basket. Will grabs her round the waist and forces her towards the nearest wall and starts kissing her.

"You know Gardner I think kissing might be considered a foul." Alicia says with a cheeky grin.

"Go ahead, go find a rule book I highly doubt that kissing is considered a foul, probably me grabbing you and throwing you against the wall was foul. Not that I saw you complaining. As you did kiss me back."

"I may have enjoyed it, but it was so short you might have to show me again." Alicia is grinning and grabs Will's shirt and pulls him towards her and places her lips on his. This kiss was a lot more passionate than the last one.

Will pulls away, "ok I think you know how I feel about you. But I really can't have you just stop it again when things get difficult. So I really think we need a plan."

"I can't agree more Will, I think this is probably the best time to say it, I know you have said it more than once and I've have just ignored it or put off as an accident. I love you Will Gardner."

Will reaches in and kisses her again. "I love you too, but sorry to ruin the sentiment but we really do need a plan this time. Especially now we both have put our feelings on the line."

"Yes and I would have got to it sooner if you didn't interrupt by placing your oversized lips on my mouth." Alicia say's grinning.

"I think my oversized lips are pretty good they stopped you from beating me in basketball and if I do say so myself they do kiss pretty well."

" I suppose you may be right about the last thing, but the basketball, will have to have a rematch one day when we don't need to talk."

"All right as long as body contact is allowed. If you know what I mean."

"Yes Will thanks for the graphic image, but if we keep flirting with each other. Which I'm not saying I don't dislike. We will never have a plan and we will be stuck flirting with each other for the rest of our lives and not be able to enjoy some of the other very enjoyable exercise we can do with each other." Will gives a Alicia a knowing cheeky smile and nods at her to continue.

"All right my plan starts with probably the most important part for us the succeed this time and that is telling my kids. The rest of the plan I have no real ideal about."

"Meeting the kids I think I can do that, just stop me this time before I embarrass my self like when I met Zach in your office."

"Oh but you so cute when your embarrassed, even though Zach thought you are nice. I am more worried about Grace not liking you. I think Zach should be ok. Next thing is Peter and Diane."

"It will probably best to tell Diane, so she doesn't get pissed off like last time, when she found out over the phone. We probably should rewrite your contract so I can't have anything to do with your raises and promotion. That way if any off the other staff find out they can't blame me for favoritism. But I don't think we should tell anyone else at work yet."

"You playing favoritism on me highly unlikely, but yes that sounds all right. But we should tell Kalinda she will find out anyway. Now with Peter, he has the right to know who is in the kids life and we shouldn't make our relationship public until we announce the divorce."

"That sounds like we have a plan. Though I am telling you I was scared of meeting the kids but now thinking about telling Peter that terrifies me."

"I thinking we could go see the scary kids right now, they will be getting home from school soon. And if they are all right with it you could stay for dinner and maybe for some other stuff afterwards." Alicia says with that cheeky grin that Will just loves.

"Ok let's get going, I am looking forward to that other stuff. Cause I really believe I think we have both finally Manned up when it comes to talking to each other about our feelings for each other" Will grabs his sports bag and basketball and puts the ball in the bag and puts the bag over his shoulder and grabs Alicia's hand. They both walk out together. Both over the moon and a little scared about what's about to happen. But looking forward to their future together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Will and Alicia head up in the elevator to her apartment, their hands hadn't been apart since leaving the basketball court. Alicia leans over Will's shoulder and presses the stop button on the elevator.

"Will before we go up and face the wrath of my children, I wanted to tell you something."

"Alicia I thought we had a plan your not backing out are you." Will says worried.

"No, No Will I wanted to say thank-you." Will interrupts Alicia before she can finish.

"Alicia you don't have to say thank-you for anything I would do anything for you."

"Yes I am starting to finally realize that you will do anything for me. But what I was trying to say was thank you for not being like Peter when I decided to walk away last time. I know it hurt you and I am sorry for that. I just..."

"Alicia I know the kids are your world and totally understood that our relationship was putting pressure on you and your kids. I would never want to hurt your kids or you, know matter what it does to me, you have always come first to me. But now that the grand jury has gone away and we have a plan I do hope it all works out."

"OH Will you are so sweet. I wish I noticed this sooner. All right then let's get going and start the first step of our plan, you know it could be painful." Alicia say's pressing the button to start the elevator again.

"Well as you say on a basketball court it you can't take the pain. Then step off the court. And well I defiantly wants this so let's go play ball with the kids."

They're about to reach Alicia's floor and Will steps in for a good luck kiss,

"I really do hope this is not the last time I can do this. "

"I feel the same way Will; we will only fail if we don't try. So lets die trying cause I really want this." they walk out of the elevator still holding hands and Alicia grabs her keys from her bag and opens the door to her apartment.

Alicia and Will walk inside, Alicia yells out to the kids and no one answers.

" They must not be home yet, we probably should sit apart until they get home because I can see us being caught in a very compromising position, if we sit next to each other on the couch."

"Oh Alicia you really do have a dirty mind. But you are probably right we are not very good at keeping our hands to ourselves when we sit on a couch if I remember the last time we sat on that couch together."

"Oh yes now that was a good time" Alicia smirks while saying it.

"Yes and the kids seeing us like that probably will make them hate the relationship even more than we are all ready thinking they will. Seeing there Mum being groped by her boss, is not the best sight to walk home to"

"Yes but maybe afterwards seeing that we just played the second more exciting indoor sport we should try the one that shouldn't have any spectators." Alicia says throwing a smile across the room to will.

As Will is about to say something the kids walk through the front door. Alicia throws, Will an everything is going to be ok glance and whispers to him to "stay here, I'm just going to talk to the kids first.

"Hey mum, we are home" Grace and Zach say together.

"Hey guys, how was school."

"Yeah school was good, Mum were you talking to someone when we walked in." asks Grace.

"Um yes, there is something I need to tell you and well sort of ask you."

"Of course Mum go ahead" says Zach

"Well I haven't been exactly truthful to you guys since Dad left. A couple of months after kicking your Dad out, at the start of spring, I started seeing someone and I kept seeing this person until a couple of months ago." Alicia was shaking she was bloody nervous and the kids faces just looked neutral like they didn't really understand what was going on. Alicia continued on.

" I ended it cause I was really started to like having a guy around who really cared about me and I felt guilty for not telling you. I wanted to tell you but didn't want you to look badly at me."

"Oh Mum don't cry we could never hate you. We forgave Dad I am sure we would have forgiven now and then."

"Thanks Zach, but I haven't finished. So I have been really missing this guy since finishing it and really want him to be part of our lives if you will let me."

"It's Will, isn't it? You promised there was nothing between you." Grace yelled and stormed off to her room.

"Hey mum don't feel bad, I know you want to protect us but some times you have to do what is right for you and I am sure that is why it was so hard for you to tell us about Will."

"Zach can I ask you a favor I know it's a big one and you probably hate him but can you please go sit with Will, while I go and talk to Grace."

"Yeah sure Mum, I don't think I hate him just yet. You'll have to wait and see." Zach says with a grin trying to get his mum to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zach walks into the living room and sees Will looking around room like he is lost and confused.

"Mum just has to try and calm down Grace." Zach says holding his hand out for Will to shake.

"Ahh the man with the strong handshake." Will says embarrassed just like the day at the office.

"So don't you hate me too like Grace."

"I don't think Grace hates you, I think she is just confused and she does not know everything that Dad did to Mum. And well I was pretty sure I knew Mum was seeing you, so it wasn't as big surprise as it is for Grace. But the biggest thing that is on your side is I want Mum to be happy. "

Will looks extremely surprised at what is coming out of Peter Florrick's sons mouth.

"But but how did you know about your mum and I." Will stutter's

"Well those weeks before I meet you at the office, Mum was the happiest I had seen her for a while and then that day with you at the office confirmed my suspicion. You know you really did act like a dumb bumbling idiot it would have been obvious to a two year old that you were trying to impress me."

"Oh yeah sorry about that, I didn't really know what to do. We wanted to keep 'us' under the radar but then I saw you and I guess I was just intrigued to get to know you. "

"No it's ok Will, I guess you haven't been around many teenagers especially of the woman you like. But other than your bumbling idiotics mum seemed concerned and wanted to know what we talked about but also wanted to get off the topic of you at the same time. The I saw her face when I asked her about getting a car I could tell she thought I was going to ask about you. So I didn't say anything I didn't want to ruin her happiness. "

"Zach you are so good to your Mum, and any other boy in your position would hate me for interfering with their mother especially when their father is sort of still in the picture."

"Well on that if you ever hurt my mother like Dad did I will kill you. Sleeping with hookers wasn't good enough for him; he slept with someone else too. So honestly I really am happy to see Mum Happy."

"WTF he slept with someone else."

"I thought mum would have told you' I suppose, I should have known you didn't know she didn't tell Owen either."

"No she didn't, but I will not hurt your mother I have loved her for a very long time and just want the best for her.

" We'll that's good we understand each other."

Meanwhile at the same time Alicia is trying to explain to Grace.

"Are you trying to break up this family, don't you love Dad any more. Are you doing this to get back to him? Now I don't like Will for interfering but that wouldn't be nice to him Mum."

"Grace you have got to understand I do not want to break up the family, I think we just need to change some things for the better."

"How can be things be for the better if Dad no longer lives here and if you are sleeping with your boss."

"Oh Grace I am so sorry about the whole things but your Dad and I don't have the same opinions on things and it wouldn't be fair to let you see us fight all the time. And well Will and I as you once picked up when eavesdropping have always been attracted to each other and well I love him."

"Yeah that's great Mum. But you should love Dad, for goodness sacks you are married to him not Will."

"Don't get me wrong I do still love your father I just can not forgive nor forget what he has done to me."

"But you said on national television that you have forgiven Dad for what he did."

"Yes we'll, I found out he did some other stuff and well recently he did something else that hurt me and my firm."

"That whole thing with the Grand Jury and Will, Dad was doing his job. Will has done bad things that is the only reason Dad would follow up on case and he wasn't even in charge of the case. How can you forgive the things Will has done and not the things dad has."

"Ok Grace, if you believe Will has done bad things fine but he has never done anything that would hurt me or my family. Your father hurt me and he only pursued Will cause he was sleeping with me." Alicia say's raising your voice.

Grace starts to cry, "oh honey I'm sorry for upsetting you, I would never take your father out of your life. I just want to be happy. Can you please just come and meet Will. You don't have to like him; I would just like you to make him feel welcome. As I really want him to come around. But after a while if you still feel uncomfortable me you and Zach can re-evaluate what we should do."

"All right Mum I will come and meet him, but don't expect me to love knowing that you have a man coming over that is not my father."

"Ok the let's go and see what the boys are up to." Alicia grabs Grace and gives a hug before walking off to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Alicia and Grace enter the living room, Zach and Will seem to be acting very friendly towards each other. "So Will who is going to win MVP this year." " I wanna say my man Derrick Rose but Kobe should have a good chance at winning." "All right if you say so I was more thinking... Oh Hi Mum"

"I can see you two are catching up on the finer points of life basketball."

"I have to say basketball is very important Alicia it is where we made up."

"Thanks for informing that to the kids Will, now Will I would like to introduce you to Grace."  
Grace is standing behind her mother scared about meeting the man who Mum wants to replace her father.

"Hi Grace it is nice to meet you." Will says,

Grace gives him a small little wave showing her discomfort with the whole situation. Will feels a little put off by this, Alicia can see it in his facial expression, so Alicia goes and grabs his hand and whispers  
"give it time you can't win every battle in the first minute."

Grace notices how comfortable her mum is in the presence of Will and decides maybe she will try and be a little bit nicer to him for her mum's sack.

"So pizza for dinner is everyone happy with pepperoni." Alicia asks, they shake their heads.

"Ok Will and I will go and order. You guys probably should go and do some homework, I will call out when it arrives."

The kids walk off to their rooms, Alicia makes the phone call and Will sits on the couch. After making the call, Alicia comes and slides in next to him.

"I thought you said that we shouldn't seat on a couch next to each other when the kids are home."

"It will be all right we are both adults."

"Yeah most of the time, I probably should go home tonight shouldn't I"

"No Will I was hoping we could bring the best out of each other tonight. I also think if Grace sees us together more she will got use to it. Cause when I grabbed your hand before I saw a look on Grace's face that told me the idea is growing on her. Now the kids are in the rooms pizza won't be here for 15 and you kept stopping me today at the courts so I was thinking we could do some more of this."

Alicia grabbed Will's shirt and pulled him towards her and started kissing. They spent the next fifteen minutes getting re-entertained with each other's mouths.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alicia & Will are on the couch making out. Oh they thought they could keep there hands to themselves. Well they really should have cause at that exact moment Grace walked into the living room and asked her Mum

"Hey can I have some he…,"" oh my God Mum what on earth are you doing, can't you at least wait till you have told your husband" Grace yells & storms off back to her room.

"Great, see that's why we should not sit next to each other on the couch Will."

"Yeah you probably have a point there, maybe I should go talk to her."

"Will as much as I love you for offering, that would be the worst thing to do. Just let her cool off. But in the mean time I sorry to say maybe after the pizza, you should go home tonight."

"That's fine Alicia, I totally understand. I can go home now, it that will make it better."

"No, No I offered you dinner, you staying for dinner. I also don't want Grace to think she is going to get her way."

"All right I will stay for pizza." Just as Will said that, the pizza arrived.

They all sat around the dinner table and ate. Zach and Will relationship seemed to be growing. They had found a conversation they both loved just as much as they loved Alicia. Basketball, they spent the whole time discussing how the 2012 playoffs would finish. Both agreeing Miami cannot win, anyone but.

Grace was quiet through out dinner, but was no longer looking angry like she had in the living room before. After dinner the kids went to back to their rooms to finish their homework and go to bed.

"Ok then I guess it's time I left" Will said, obviously not wanting to really leave, but understanding why he had to.

"No Will, it's like we Said it the basketball courts. It's time to man-up. We've done I think it's time Grace did as well. Truth be told she should of seen it coming. Peter and I divorcing."

"Are you sure, I really don't want to ruin things."

"Yeah I'm sure, you can stay. But as much as I want more just to sleep. It's important Grace see's that we are serious and not backing down, just because she believes we should."

"All right than, I Will stay"

Alicia grabbed Will by the hand and took him to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait between chapters. I never am good at writing things on time or to schedule. I just write when i feel like it. Saying that i will try and update more regularly. But i am not promising anything

As usual i don't own anything. All characters belong to rightful owners.

**Chapter 6**

Friday Morning, Will & Alicia wake up in each other's arm and begin talking.

"I think we should wait till after the weekend to tell everyone else. I want to see how Grace is after spending the weekend with Peter." Alicia says

"Your not going to back out on me" Will Jokes

"I would never do that, just want to do what is right by the kids. Let them get use to it before everyone else founds out. They won't tell anyone if you are worried about that."

"No I'm not worried about that, so I suppose I shouldn't ask you to help me today at work."

"Yeah I think so that might bring up red flags to Diane, we have been avoiding each other for the last few months. Only working together when necessary."

"The kids won't be here this weekend right, as I don't get to work with you today. I will get to see you this weekend."

"Yes Will, the kids are away this weekend and I think it would be a perfect time for that basketball re-match."

"I can't wait, should I go before the kids get up for breakfast."

"Will it's 7.30 the kids are all ready going to be up, it will be weird if you don't stay."

"All right then, let's go" Will get's up and drags Alicia with him.

Alicia & Will walk out together and the kids are sitting at the kitchen bench.

"Morning Guys" Alicia states.

Before turning around they both say morning mum. Grace than turns around and see who mother and Will walking into the kitchen together. Will in boxes & an undershirt.

"Oh Will, I didn't know you were staying." Grace states

"am am I hope that was ok, I don't want to overstep." Will stutters

"It fine Will, don't worry about my nosy sister."

"I was thinking about cooking your Mum, some pancakes would you guys like some too."

"That would be great, you don't have to go to any special effort."

"No special effort Zach, pancakes is a Friday & Sunday specialty for me. Reward for me working all week and then I have them on Sunday to start the next week on a good note."

"Great Will, that will be great, Grace & I really appreciate doing it for us." Zach states, Grace looking unimpressed by Will pushing himself into the family says nothing.

They all eat breakfast; the kids go off to school. Will is leaving also having to go home to get changed before going to work.

Alicia reminds him, "As much as I would love to spend the day with you, it will look best for appearance sakes if we avoid each other, like we have been for the last few months."

"Oh Alicia, that's going to be hard. Now that I am allowed to do this." Will leans in & gives Alicia a kiss.

Alicia is flustered; Will really is a good Kisser. "I promise to make it up to you tonight, when the kids are at Peter's."

They kiss once more, before they both go there separate ways. Alicia to the office and Will goes home to get changed first.


End file.
